The Lady Who Owns My Heart
by PrIncEsS. aNgELDeViL24
Summary: it's a story about an person who'll fell in love with a fat person that will turn into a commercial model someday !
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lady who owns my Heart. **_

Characters:

**Alec Darren Velasquez**

**Angel Mae Velarde**

**Ryan Martin**

**Megan Garcia**

**Sarah Faye Rem**

**Jack Lai Santos**

_**Chapter one: Her teeth needs Manicure. **_

Angel: [hi guys! My Name is Angel Mae Velarde isa akung mataba na 3rd year Highschool student ng Far Eastern University or kilala din para sa pangalang FEU. May crush akuh ang pangalan niya ay Alec Darren Velasquez ! ang gwapo gwapo niya siya ang man of my dreams, at sa kamalas malasan siya ang Man of Dreams ng lahat ng high school students sa school naming, gwapo kasi eh ! matalino pa ! at mabait din siya din ang favorite ng mga teachers dahil sobrang bait daw. Habang naglalakad ako sa may catwalk sa school biglang may isang grupong nagtawanan.]

Sarah: haha ! ayana si TABA!

Angel: alam mo ! Sarah sa dinami dami ng tao dito sa iskwelahan naming bakit ako nalang parati yung napapansin mo!

Sarah: kasi ikaw ang pinaka—

Angel: maganda? Alam ko yun kaya kung ako sayo tantanan mo nako kasi wala kang mapapala sakin!

Sarah: haha! Ang kapal naman ng mukha mo ! *tinulak*

Angel: *nadapa*

Sarah: *tawa ng tawa* haha! Yan ang napapala ng feeling !

Lalake: *tinulungan si Sarah* alam niyo kung wala kayong magawa gupitan niyo nalang yung sarili niyo para may magawa kayo!

Sarah: hay! Nako ! dumating nanaman ! ang pinakapakelamerong lalaki ! bahala na nga kayo dyan!

Angel: Ryan salamat aa..  
Ryan: ikaw naman what friends are for diba ?

Angel: tama !

Ryan: tara na aktay na tayo sa taas !

Angel: tara !

{1st period Chemistry}

Angel: [habang nagtuturo ang prof namen may biglang kumalabet sakin]

lalake: Ms! Pede paki alis naman yung bag mo dito sa isang upuan?

Angel: [paglingon ko] aallleec?

Alec: ms pede ?

Angel: [biruin mo si Alec kinalabit ako? My gosh!]

Alec: pde Ms? Or Ms. Velarde?

Angel: aii sorry sorry ! *tinggal yung bag niya*

Alec: pasensya na Ms. Velarde aa.. ayaw ko kasing katabi si Sarah ee..

Angel: Angel, nalang masyado kaseng formal kung Ms. Velarde.

Alec: salamat Ms—Angel.

Angel: teka sabi ni Faye, boyfriend ka daw niya eh bat ayaw mo siyang katabe?

Alec: hindi aa.. ayaw na ayaw ko dyan sa babaeng yan napaka arte ee.. kulang nalang pate ung ngipin niya lagyan nia ng manicure ee..

Angel: haha!

Prof: pay attention!

Angel and Alec: sorry sir!

{Lunch}

Megan: so single siya?

Angela: parang ganun na nga!

Megan: single naman pala siya ee.. edi ligawan na natin !

Angela: sira ! bat ko naman siya liligawan? Pero kahit ano talagang gawin hindi niya ko magugustuhan!

Ryan: sus ! malay mo naman ! diba!

Angela: sa bagay !

Ryan & Megan: walang aayaw THINK POSITIVE !

Angela: haha !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: He saves Me! **_

{Velasquez's residence}

Alec: [late na ko nakauwi after classes namen kasi member ako ng varsity namen, alam niyo naman pag Varsity ng FEU, paspasan ang practice kahit abutin ng gabe. Akala ko nung nakawuwi ako makakapagpahinga na ko yun pala meron pang nangyayari sa bahay na kung ano! May party daw, kaya ng pagpasok ko sa bahay tinanung ko ang sarili ko, birthday ba ng mama ko? Birthday ba ng papa ko? Ee anong meron ?]

Mr. Velasquez: uh bat ngayon ka lang?

Alec: may practice po kasi kami sa varsty eh ..kaya ngayon lang ako nakauwi, ao po bang meron?

Mrs. Velasquez: son do you remember your cousin Jack-+?

Jack: what's up dude !

Alec: RYAN ! kumusta ?

Jack: ayos lang !

Alec: so kaya kayo nag secelebrate? Ksai dumating na siya?

Mrs. Santos: Alec! Ang pinakagwapo kong pamangkin !

Alec: tita rhea ! kumusta na po?

Mrs. Santos: ayus lang !

Mrs. Velasquez: do you what happened son ?

Jack: ano po?

Mrs. Velasquez: nakapasa si Ryan, sa UP ! at siya pa ang highest nila sa NCAE!

Alec: congrats bro !

Jack: thanks dude !

Alec: [pag-katapos nun! Pumasok na ko sa kwarto at nagpahinga ! kasi wala din naman akong mapapala kung papakinggan ko yang mga sinasabi niyang mga magulang ko ni minsan naman hindi ako na appreciate niyan ! buti sana kung may iba pa silang paguusapan ee.. sigurado ako buong gabe mag paplastikan lang sila at magyayabangan. Ee di gumawa nalang ako ng assignment]

{school (FEU)}

Angel: [nakatambay kami sa may corridor ng classroom namen ng may biglang dumaan sa harapaan naming]

Megan: angel angel ! anjan na siya !

Angel: [nang-biglang dumaan si Alec at kinawayan ako]

Alec: hi Angel!

Angel: hello ! (shet ! ibang level na 'to)

Alec: pede favor?

Angel: sige sige !

Alec: can you save me a save next to you?

Angel: (oh my goodness totoo ba ito?) sige ba !

Alec: thanks Angel ! see you later!

Megan: OMG ! totoo ba yun?

Angel: parang! Haha !

{1st period Chemistry}

Sarah: [YES ! it's already Chemistry magtatabi na uli kami ni Alec my love ! ayan na padating na siya ! kayalangan syempre mag pa cute ako, tawagin ko nga! ] Alec!

Alec: *tumingen*

Sarah: *tinuro yung upuan niya* halika na Alec!

Alec: no thanks ! *tumabe kay Angel*

Sarah: [anu? "no thanks"? aba ! at tumabi pa siya kay taba!]

Angel: *tumingen kay Sarah*

Sarah: [aba ang kapal ng mukhang tumingen tingen pa dito]

Angel: *nginitian si Sarah* (maingget ka sa tingen)

Sarah: (aba tung tabang toh ! magagantihan din kita!]

*dumating na si Prof*

Alec: may assignment ka Angel?

Angel: meron ! ikaw?

Alec: indi ko nga sure kung tama to ee..

Angel: akin din ee.. parang mali !

Prof: okay guys ! exchange your notebook with your seatmate !

Angel:[ gosh sana maperfect ko yan nakakahiya kung hindi ko maperfect yan grabe siya pa naman ang magchecheck ng notebook ko grabe nakakahiya kung hindi perfect yan ! sana maperfect ko !]

*after Checking*

Prof: return the notebooks to the owner.

Alec: nice Angel ! ikaw ha ! matalino ka pala hindi ko alam ! PERFECT !

Angel: thanks ! hehe ! ikaw din naman ee kaso.. hindi cia perfect ee..

Alec: hindi ee anu ?

Angel: zero!

Alec: weh di nga !

Angel: oo nga Zero, ZERO MISTAKES !

Alec: *kinurot si Angel sa pisnge* ikaw talaga ! haha !

Angel: (OMG!)

Sarah: babawian kita mamaya ! taba ka !

{Lunch}

Angel: grabe guys ! kinurot pa niya yung pisnge ko talagang nakakakilig !

Megan: nakanaks naman 'to si Inday !

Sarah: *tinulak si Angel* hoy! Taba ! kapal ng muka mo *pinalo sakaniya yung libro*

Angel: ano ba inaano ba kita? Bat grabe ka makapalo?

Sarah: nagmamaang maangan kapa ! alam kong kanina mo pa ineenjoy yung paglandilandi mo dyan kay Alec !

Angel: hoy ! Sarah ! si Alec ang tumabe sakin hindi ko siya pinatabi sakin !

Sarah: weh hindi nga? If I know nilalandi mo yun ee..! *pinagsasabunutan si Angel* ikaw ! mataba akala mo magugustuhan ka ni Alec ambisyosa !

Megan: hui ano ba !

Angel: [habang pinagsasaktan ako ni sarah ! halos ang dami dami ng ! tao na nakapaligid samen ! 'tas bigalang may sumigaw]

Alec: hoy ! tigilan niyo nga yan!

Angel: *umiiyak na*

Alec: sama sama talaga ng ugali mo Sarah ! akala mo magugustuhan kita ? ikaw ang ambisyosa! *tinulngan si Angel*

Principal: what happened here? You 2 come to my office!

{sa OFFICE}

Principal: tell me what really happened !

Megan: Mam. Kumakain lang po kami tapos bigla kaming sinugod ni Sarah.

Principal: is that true Ms. Rem?

Sarah: yes mam !

Principal: bat mo naman sinaktan si Ms. Velarde?

Sarah: for personal reasons mam!

Megan: personal Reasons dahil lang kay Alec?

Angel: ssshhh..

Principal: so I see Mr. Velasquez is involve here?

Sarah: no mam ! it's all fault !

Principal: I'm sorry but we need to have a INCIDENT REPORT !

{End Of Chapter}


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Their Real Relationship! **_

Angel: [bat kaya ganun si Sarah no? bat hindi niya dinamay Alec? Ee diba totoo naman na kaya niya ako inaway dahil kay Alec ? ano kaya yung totoong dahilan nun?]

Megan: hoi ! Angel nakatulala kananaman diyan ! halik na! uwi na tayo !

Angel: *tumayo* tara !

Megan: ang bait bait ni Alec no ! totoo nga yung sinasabi ng mga teachers tungkol sakaniya no !

Angel: oo nga! Ee kaylangan ko ng magthank you sakaniya bukas!

Megan: TAMA!

{Rem's Residence}

Mr. Rem: ikaw talaga! Hindi kana umalis alis sa gulo!

Sarah: kasi po papa-

Mr. Rem: magdadahilan ka nanaman! Dyan ka lang naman magaling eh ! ang magdahilan!

Sarah: sorry po papa!

Mr. Rem: ano bakit kananaman pinagalitan ? dahil nanaman dyan sa Alec na yan?

Mrs. Rem: anak kay Alec nanaman?

Sarah: kasi po-

Mr. Rem: ang landi landi mo *sasampalin*

Mrs. Rem: *pinigilan yung kamay* waaG !

Mr. Rem: bitawan mo ako ! magsama kayong magnanay !

{school(1st period Chemistry)}

Angel: [ayun na si Alec andun na siya sa upuan namin]Alec!

Alec: uh? Angel?

Angel: salamat nga pala dun sa kahapon aa?

Alec: huh? Bat kanaman nagpapasalamat?

Angel: kasi kung wala ka siguro kung ano ng nangyari saken!

Alec: ano kaba ! okay lang ! yun!

Sarah: *pumasok sa classroom* (magkatabi nanaman sila!)

Angel: ah Alec pede ba magtanung?

Alec: sige !

Angel: kahapon, nung tinanong si Sarah kung involve ka sabi niya hindi pero.. hindi naman sa nagpapakaimpokrita ako pero diba ikaw talaga yung dahilan kung bakit niya ako inaway?

Alec: ano pinagtanggol niya ako? Nag bigyan ba siya ng IR?

Angel: oo ee..

Alec: hala! Sige sige ! Angel kausapin ko muna si Sarah! Dun muna ako sa tabi niya! *nilapitan si Sarah*

Angel: (bat kaya silang dalawa ganun?)

Alec: bat mo ginawa yun?

Sarah: ang ano?

Alec: bakit mo ako pinagtanggol?

Sarah: ano naming pakelam mo?

Alec: pinagalitan ka ba ni tito?

Sarah: wala ka nang pakeelam!

Alec: *niyakap si Sarah* sorry sarah ! hindi ko kasi alam na IR ang katapat ng ginawa mo ee! Alam ko pinagalitan ka nanaman niya ! andito lang ako ! hindi kita iiwan !

Angel: [bat ganun?]

{Lunch}

Megan: ano? Totoo ba yan? Na talagang niyakap niya si Sarah?

Angel: oo ! nung sinabi ko sakaniya yung ginawa ni Sarah yung pinagtanggol siya !

Megan: bat ganun?

Angel: sige na ! alis muna ako ! dun muna ako sa Music Lab!

Megan: teka Angel hindi kba kakain?

Angel: hindi na nawalan na ako ng gana !

{Music lab}

Angel: [nung nagpnta ako ng Music lab ! nagisip isip ako ! nang biglang may nagpeplay ng Piano] sino yan?

Alec: Angel !

Angel: aii ikaw lang pala akala ko naman kung sino !

Alec: halika ! tabihan mo ako !

Angel: *lumapit tas tumabi* pede ba magtanong?

Alec: ano yun?

Angel: hindi na baka isipin mo FEELING CLOSE ako !

Alec: sige na ! try mo ko !

Angel: hwag na !

Alec: sige na !

Angel: sige na nga ! ano ba talagang relasyon mo kay Sarah?

Alec: bakit na bothered ka sa ginawa ko kanina no?

Angel: parang ganun na nga!

Alec: bestfriend ko siya!

Angel: ano?

Alec: dati, kasi ganito yung nangyari yan si Sarah napaka mahiyain, tahimik ! ako lang yung pumapansin sakanya ee di ako na yung nagging bestfriend niya kasi nga walang ibang kumakausap sa kaniya nung una ayaw pa niiya akong pansinin pero pinagtanggol ko rin siya sa nangaasar sakanya kaya ! nagging close kami ! 'tas hindi ko alam na iba pala yung tingen niya sa lahat ng ginagawa ko, tas isang araw parang dinaanan siya ng bagyo kasi sobrang laki na ng pinagbago niya ! maarte, mapagmataas, at parang obsesses na obsess sa isang bagay ! na pag hindi niya nakuha magwawala siya ! at yung kahapon kaya niya ako pinagtanggol kasi.. alam niya papagalitan ako ng papa ko at yung kanina naman kayak o siya niyakap kasi alam kong pinagalintan siya ng papa niya! Uh ayan ! ang dami mo ng alam sakin aa..

Angel: oo nga ee.. parang hindi kana OTHERS !

Alec: "OTHERS" ? others ka dyan !

Angel: haha !

{End Of Chapter}


End file.
